thesimsglitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Sims 3 glitches
This article contains glitches that are in The Sims 3 as well as The Sims 3 console games. All or several games Load game error A load game error can occur in either The Sims 3 or The Sims Medieval when the game is unable to load the saved game or World file. Save game error Save game errors occur in The Sims 3 and The Sims Medieval when the game is unable to save. Windows and Mac OS X versions The Sims 3 Ramirez glitch If a saved game is corrupted, sometimes the game will be changed. The tool tip will say that it might be saved in Expansion Pack data that does not exist even if that Town (Such as Bridgeport) exists in that game. The household name would be Ramirez instead of the original household name (e.g. Goth if the Goth family was being played as) even if a household was not played, the time would be read as 12:00 AM rather than the original time the game was saved at and the date as 12:45AM instead of the original date. The family description would be Lot description. Also it shows a family thumbnail (Which is displayed if a Town was saved without playing a household) but shows that a household was being played. If a different save is selected and then the corrupted save is selected, the save would have the name and description of the last save such as the Goth name and description. This can also occur if one places a file in the Saves folder and changes the extension to .sims3. The Sims 3 World Adventures The Sims 3 Ambitions The Sims 3 Late Night *Editing a lot and returning to Edit Town in Bridgeport would cause the game to crash. This is fixed in a Late Night update. *An update of Late Night has the Bad Mood glitch. All causes of the glitch have been fixed as of Pets. The Sims 3 Generations The Sims 3 Pets TL Icon glitch The Sims 3 Town Life objects are displayed with the Outdoor Living icon instead of the Town Life icon. Post from thesims3.com The Sims 3 Showtime *When getting promoted, the thumbnail would be blank. Fixed in Diesel Stuff. The Sims 3 Supernatural *Saving the game during a full moon would cause zombies to always spawn. This has been fixed in an update. The Sims 3 Seasons The Sims 3 University Life *On original release, returning from Sims University would result in stuck bills. This is fixed in Island Paradise. *Brain Enhancing Machine will raise Charisma regardless of requirements. *Befriending Sims in Sims University results in everyday party invites. *Parties in Sims University are bugged where the Sim would not be there thus preventing the Sim from attenting The Sims 3 Island Paradise *The town Isla Paradiso will usually lag which is caused by the household Scott. A fix for this is to dock the houseboat or move them into another lot. The Sims 3 Into The Future A hidden object game is introduced with Into The Future during the load screen while loading Worlds or when your Sim is traveling between their main world and Oasis Landing, Egypt, China, France, or University. Sometimes after finding all the objects in one screen, instead of loading the next hidden object screen, the game loading bar will freeze, and the music continues playing, but the game seems stuck in a continuous loop and never finishes loading. The Sims 3 for console *There was a glitch on the original version where the game would freeze when saving. An update has been released to fixed this. *Sometimes the game could get stuck in the loading screen. The Sims 3 Pets for console *Sometimes on Xbox 360, the game can freeze when saving. Unknown if it occurs with PS3. *Some trophies on the PS3 might not unlock after doing the challenge. A fix is exiting the game and then restarting it. *When attempting to use a Karma Power but before you select a Sim, the cursor can be stuck. Gallery Bad Mood bug.png|Rebecca has low mood but no negative moodlets.|link=Bad Mood glitch Promo glitch.png|Blank thumbnails in Showtime and Sweet Treats.|link=Blank promotion thumbnails Stuck Bills.png|Stuck bills in Sim's inventory.|link=Stuck Bills glitch